


The Exciting Adventures of a Hypersexual Spider

by frobster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hypersexual, M/M, Multi, Teasing, top surgery, trans!Pietro, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobster/pseuds/frobster
Summary: Peter Parker is fed up with having to sit still for weeks after his top surgery in order to properly heal. He is restless and horny and Pietro sure isn't making it any easier to hold out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Pietro Maximoff/Peter Parker, Pietro Maximoff/Peter Parker/James "Bucky" Barnes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was incredibly grumpy about having to  _ sit still  _ for the next month after his surgery. He could barely lift his arms, there was no way he could swing through the city anymore. So instead he stomped around the compound, grumbling and moping in equal measures. 

"Stupid fucking healing factor, not healing me quickly," he muttered as he shuffled around the common room.

Sitting still was the absolute worst thing he could've been told to do, in his mind. He knew it was necessary, he knew that too much movement would make it take longer to heal and cause more dramatic scars. But that didn't change how impatient he was.

"Why so grumpy, little spider?"

Peter quickly looked up and turned around, wincing at the quick movement. He caught sight of Pietro, now sprawled across a couch that was empty moments before. The older boy was shirtless with his own surgery scars on display, smirking lazily at Peter. 

Rather than answering, Peter stalked over and stood right by Pietro's head to glare down at him.

"You and your stupid shirtlessness, and your freedom. I still have to wear a binder for the next week!" He would've thrown his arms up in frustration if he could've. 

Pietro just grinned, looking lazy and amused. 

"You know, it took me almost a year to heal. With all the other experiments they were doing, my body could barely keep up. You should consider yourself lucky." Pietro's voice was calm, no hint of regret or fear that there used to be whenever he spoke about his time as a Hydra captive.

It helped Peter settle just a little. He didn't like thinking about his friends being hurt, especially not when they were being outright taken advantage of. Pietro was tricked into volunteering by the offer of 'cheap, easy medical transitioning' and Wanda wasn't far behind when they discovered he had a twin.

"Yeah, I guess," Peter finally mumbled, feeling a little ashamed.

"Ah, no sadness. Sadness slows healing," Pietro warned as he stood, tapping a finger under Peter's chin to make him look up again.

Pietro was a few inches taller and his jawline looked exceptionally sharp from the angle that Peter looked up from. Peter himself was a little on the softer side and he knew that hormone replacement could only do so much, but he was still a bit jealous.

"You can walk around, yes? We will walk together."

Pietro wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders before he could protest and started walking, heading for the door that led outside. It was a mild spring day, warm enough for Pietro to be comfortable without his shirt (especially since he grew up in Sokovia), and cool enough for Peter to be comfortable wearing his. 

"Did you ever regain feeling in.. in your chest?" Peter asked after they had been walking for a few minutes.

"Yes, eventually. You should not compare your healing to mine, though. I am sure you will have feeling again quite soon," Pietro said with a smile as he glanced over to Peter.

They had both got along quite well right away given their close ages, though Pietro was still a few years older. But what really sparked their bonding was the realization that they were both trans. They had endless points of similarity yet vastly different stories, and it was a source of continued interest for both of them.

"Hope so," Peter muttered before he could catch himself.

While the two shared quite a lot with each other, Peter had yet to divulge his more secretive aspects.

"Oh?" There was an obvious tone of curiosity in Pietro's voice. "Do tell, little spider. What has you wanting to feel again?"

Peter blushed and shook his head. That wasn't really something he could spring on people out of nowhere.

"No need to be shy," Pietro practically purred. He paused and gently pushed Peter up against a nearby tree, smirking down at him with an amused sparkle in his eyes. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I-" Peter swallowed thickly, eyes widened as he looked at Pietro. This was new. And very welcome. "I just got new nipple clamps and they got little points and I didn't get to use them before my surgery but I know I like clamps because I've used 'em before and I was really looking forward to trying these out, but I'm worried that it won't matter anymore because I won't feel anything."

It all came out in a rush, and Pietro's smirk turned into a delighted grin. Peter's blush only darkened as he fidgeted in place, restless and starting to get turned on. Not that it was all that hard for him to feel excited.

"Well, well. Little spider is a little slut?" Pietro was teasing, but not in a mean way. In a genuine way that had Peter whining softly and trying to squeeze his thighs together. "Oh, you poor thing. You can't even touch yourself, can you?"

All Peter could do was shake his head and try to give Pietro a pleading look. He didn't trust himself to speak but he desperately wanted help. Maybe even _needed_ it.

"Hm.. Maybe if you are good and listen to the doctors as you heal. Then I will help you," Pietro offered. It was so casual. Peter shivered with excitement. 

"O-okay," he stuttered out, breath coming quickly.

"Good boy. Come along, we will return to the compound and get you some water. You look awfully parched now."

Pietro stepped back from the tree and took Peter's hand, very gently tugging him along. Peter followed in a daze, hardly able to believe what was happening. He sort of had a partner who sort of knew about his unique needs. But Bucky wasn't around very often and they weren't officially together or necessarily exclusive. 

Peter shivered again as he imagined both Bucky and Pietro taking care of him, and a dazed smile spread across his face. Two partners, all to himself. Maybe if he could prove himself to Pietro as he healed, this dream could become reality.

His skin tingled all over, though the feeling was muted along his scars. Hopefully sensation would return soon. He really did want to try out those clamps now, and maybe with Pietro around to watch.


	2. Chapter 2

Pietro, frustratingly, followed through on his promise. He wouldn't do anything until Peter proved he could be a good boy and listen to the doctors about what to do, and what  _ not  _ to do, while he healed.

Peter was restless and frustrated and fidgeted often, but he tried his best to stay seated with his arms down. Pietro was a decent enough distraction with video games, puzzles, simple crafts that didn't involve much reaching. And still, Peter complained. He pouted, moped, hid under blankets like he could hide away from the world somehow. 

A week passed and Bruce finally took Peter's post-surgery binder with an encouraging smile.

"You're making good progress, Peter. Just a few more weeks of minimum movement, then we can start introducing light exercises again."

It was meant to sound exciting, encouraging, like the light at the end of the tunnel was visible. But Peter just groaned and flopped back against the hospital bed he was assigned to whenever Bruce checked him over.

"Even superheroes need to have patience," the scientist warned. "I don't want to patch you back up and extend your healing time because you got overzealous."

Peter was grumpy again after the checkup, though he was relieved to not have the binder on anymore. He barely got settled on the couch before Pietro was suddenly there again, flopping down onto Peter's lap and grinning up at him. 

"Congratulations. You can go around shirtless now, just like me."

There was a tone in Pietro's voice that suggested he was teasing more than complimenting. Peter narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Why? So you can tease me even more? I haven't forgiven you for leaving me hanging last week," Peter huffed.

Pietro just laughed in reply and shook his head. He seemed perfectly comfortable to be stretched out across Peter's lap, effectively keeping the younger man pinned in place. Because while Pietro was more known for his speed, he did have some enhanced strength too. It was necessary to allow his body to move so quickly. Peter was still stronger, but the scuffle between them to get free would cause more damage than it was worth.

Resigned to his fate, Peter slumped back against the couch with a sigh. He was bored of waiting around. With all the teasing and hints from Pietro, he was starting to idly daydream about bedding his friend. That certainly didn't help his patience. 

Nor did Pietro squirming around on his lap. 

"Would you stop moving so much?"

Pietro paused just for a moment before shifting to sit up, straddling Peter's lap as he leaned in close. They were barely an inch apart, breath ghosting over the other's mouth, and Peter was suddenly much more attentive. 

"Why? Is it bothering you? Is it getting you _ excited _ ?" Pietro asked softly with a teasing smirk, yet again.

Peter's blush and increased breathing gave him away more than any verbal answer could. Pietro's smirk grew before he leaned in for a kiss, brief and soft and far too quick for Peter's liking.

"Remember. You can't raise your arms," Pietro murmured before he leaned in again.

Peter wrapped his arms around Pietro's waist instead, squeezing him close as his hands dug into the older boy's bare back.  _ Curse his constant shirtlessness _ .

Pietro reached up, one arm wrapped around Peter's shoulders and his other hand tingling in Peter's hair. He gripped tight enough to make Peter moan into the kiss and roll his hips up, trying to find something to grind against. It really didn't take much to make the poor boy all flustered and excited

But Pietro was playing mean. He shifted to press down on Peter in just a way that kept his hips pinned against the couch without offering much in the way of friction. Peter groaned in frustration, head falling back as he panted for breath. Pietro watched with a grin, pleased to know that he had his friend so wound up already.

"It really doesn't take much, hm?" Pietro slid his hands down from Peter's hair to wrap loosely around his neck, more holding than pressing or trying to choke.

Peter whined as his eyes fluttered closed again, head tilting back with more purpose as he exposed his neck. Pietro licked his lips at the offer and immediately dove in, biting and sucking and kissing along Peter's soft pale skin. He left a string of marks along the boy's neck, red and fading to purple. Peter just moaned and whimpered through it, fingers digging into Pietro's hips as he tried to keep from grabbing at anything else.

Time was meaningless to Peter. All he could think about was Pietro's mouth and hands, his warm weight pinning him down into the couch. His neck tingled in the best way and he could feel cool air brush past his flushed skin every now and then. It sent shivers down his spine and he almost thought he could come just like that.

"Well, I see you've found someone to take care of you while I'm gone."

Peter gasped and opened his eyes quickly even though Pietro didn't move or stop. The blonde kept up his work as Peter watched Bucky walk over with heated eyes. The older man seemed very interested in what was happening.

Without any warning, Bucky grabbed Pietro's hair and yanked his head back. The boy moaned loudly, making Peter shudder at the sound. 

"You like playing with him?" Bucky asked, other arm wrapped around Pietro's middle.

"Y-yes. I do," Pietro stuttered out, eyes already turning a little glassy from the rough handling. 

Peter had never seen Pietro look so submissive before. He was always the one on top, taking control of whatever they did together. But one question from Bucky, one tug of his hair, and Pietro was putty in his hands.

"You feelin' up to sharing?" Bucky's eyes flicked between Peter and Pietro, and Peter felt a flare of heat in his lower belly.

"As long as Peter is." Pietro blinked and his eyes were clearer. He was friends with Peter, and friends didn't instigate situations where the other might feel uncomfortable. 

"Good boy." Bucky leaned down and pressed his own kiss to Pietro's slack mouth, who moaned loudly as he tried to return it.

Maybe Peter was a little uncomfortable. But only because he was still clothed and so unbearably turned on that he felt he might combust if he didn't get any proper action soon.

This was going to be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @frobster !!


End file.
